NaruIno: Fighting a Demon
by YeeJian
Summary: A NaruIno story with Naruto and Ino on a mission, facing something out from this world. Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade & Sakura Haruno Masashi Kishimoto


NaruIno: Fighting a Demon

"Hey Naruto!" cried a blonde girl as she raced towards a boy with spiky, blonde hair.

"Hey Ino", Naruto greeted her with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

Ino shook her head and said, "Just wanted to say hello to you. So you just finish your mission?"

"Yup!" beamed Naruto as Ino joined his side. "Escorting 20 merchants to the Village-Hidden-In-The-Sand is not so bad. I even met Kankuro at the gate." He stretched his arms upwards. "So heading towards the Hokage Tower for a mission?"

"Lady Tsunade summoned me to her office just ten minutes ago." Ino said with a nod. "I think is something important."

"We can go together then!" Naruto said as they were allowed entry into the Tower. "I've to make my report to Granny Tsunade and after she tells you your stuff, we can grab some ramen."

Ino smiled. "I love it."

They climbed the staircase leading towards the top floor of the tower and Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Come in!"

Naruto and Ino entered the office. The room was decorated with a carpet and bookshelves containing tomes and scrolls. In front of them was a desk piled with reports and parchments. Sitting behind the desk was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Her long, blonde hair was tied into pigtails and her hazelnut eyes shows youth in her features. Behind her was a large window that was overlooking the village.

"Ah Naruto", Tsunade smiled as she stood up. "The Kazekage sent me a report of your achievement by falcon. Well done."

"It was nothing!" said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled before turning to Ino. "Actually I was planning to send you out on an S-Rank Mission with four Anbu Guards but since Naruto is here, I think he will make a better escort."

Ino blushed before asking, "What is this mission about?"

"There is a rare herb on Mt. Bamboo Rock", Tsunade answered as she sat down again. "I want you and Naruto to head there and collect the Herbs."

Naruto and Ino looked at each other in disbelief; Herbs gathering? What kind of S-Rank mission is this?

"Why are you so desperate for some stupid herb?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and Ino before replying, "There are rumors that this certain type of herb cures all illnesses."

Naruto and Ino looked at her in surprise to see if she was making a joke. Very seriously, she continued, "Legends says that this herb gives out an aura of Chakra so strong that you can see the chakra radiating off its' leaves. It can only be found on Mt. Bamboo Rock and it only grows once in every 10 years. If we can get our hands on that herb, we can cure more people."

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully while Ino asked, "Why me? What about Sakura? Isn't she more suited for this type of mission? And why did you want to enlist four Anbu Guards in this mission?"

"Sakura is now my Head Researcher and is currently conducting and researching new and better medicines. As for your second question", Tsunade become uncomfortable but continued, "There were others who came seeking for this herb but for some reason, they have never return from the mountain nor have any one heard from them."

Ino swallowed and Naruto asked, "Why?"

Tsunade shook her head. "That I do not know. That's why I prefer Naruto to escort you in this mission. I believe you will have better chance of success with him on your side."

Naruto's chest swelled with pride and Ino shook her head. He's always cocky!

"Very well, Master", Ino said. "We will depart immediately."

"We won't let you down Granny Tsunade!" added Naruto.

Tsunade smiled at the both of them. "That's the least of my problems. Good luck."

*

Naruto and Ino met at the entrance of the Village where they were checking their equipments.

"Ok", Naruto said as he rummaged his bag. "Kunai knives, summoning scrolls, water, rice-balls and a map, ready!"

"All my medical potions and lotions are all packed." Ino confirmed with a smile.

"All right", Naruto said as he strapped his rucksack onto his back. "Let get this done so I can take you to that new restaurant at the other side of the village!"

Ino beamed at him, "Oh Naruto, really?"

Naruto smiled at her. "It been a long time we haven't been on a date so after this mission, we can celebrate at that new 'Wooden Bridge Restaurant'."

Ino smiled. "All right, you be paying though!"

Naruto gave a quick nod before they ran out of the village and into the wilderness.

*

"So this is Mt. Bamboo Rock", Naruto commented as he studied the mountain before them. Mt. Bamboo Rock was a good name indeed. It was a rocky mountain and there were forests of bamboos hiding the rocky surface. On the four sides of the mountain were giant stone statues of the previous Hokages of Konoha.

Ino nodded. "According to the History of Konoha, the first Hokage fought with demons on this mountain. During the fight with the demons, the demons burned the mountain with hell fire that not single vegetation survived. After the battle, the first Hokage used his wood element and made forests of bamboos to grow on the mountain."

Naruto nodded. It took them three hours of running through the forest to get here. Luckily Ino brought a bag of Military Rations Pellets so they made good time. Now they are resting at the foot of the mountain munching on rice balls and wetting their throat with water before continuing their search or going up against the unknown.

"However", Ino frowned as she gave Naruto back a bottle of water. "It's going to be very difficult to locate this base; assuming there are other caves and also the thick bamboo forests."

Naruto repacked his rucksack and suddenly he straightens and said, "Wait, Tsunade mentioned that these herbs radiated with Chakra, right?"

Ino faced Naruto with her brows furrowing deeper. "She did. But how will that help us?"

Naruto smiled and he sat on the ground cross-legged. He closed his eyes and Ino could feel an overflow of Chakra coming from Naruto and gasped. The area around Naruto's eyes turned black and his opened eyes became more amphibian.

"It's at the West side of this mountain on the left side of the statue of the Third Hokage."

Ino looked at Naruto with surprise and admiration. Now she remembered, Naruto's Toad Sage Mode allowed him to sense others' Chakra.

"What else can you sense?"

Naruto frowned. "The place where I'm sure the herbs are so powerful that I could sense anything else."

Ino looked worried as Naruto stood up.

"But don't worry", Naruto said as he transferred back to normal. "If there is anything there, I just blow them away!"

Now Ino liked Naruto so much; his positive thinking, determination and confidence.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Ino trying to be like Naruto. "Let's go!"

*

After many struggles on the rocky terrain and almost got impaled by sharp bamboos, they finally reached the statue of the Third Hokage.

"I didn't realize that statues of Hokages are erected here", Naruto said as he looked at the man he was used to.

"Me neither."

They located the cave where Naruto had sensed and Naruto led the way. The cave was damp, cold and quiet, too quiet. As they ventured deeper into the cave, they encountered human bones in piles, scattered or broken. Ino shuddered at the massacre so hard that Naruto have to support her many times.

"Ino", Naruto said gently. "Maybe you should return to the surface."

Ino shook her head and tried to smile assuredly. "I'll be okay."

They continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave. After some time, Naruto stopped. Ino stopped beside him.

"Here", Naruto whispered. "I sense it. It's around the corner."

When they reached that corner, they're rewarded with a glow of green light. Before them were the herbs. The herbs were small with long, slender, green leaves. The herbs were in a group and green chakra radiated from its' very leaves.

"There it's!" Naruto cried as he ran towards the herbs, "A piece of cake!"

"Naruto, wait!" Ino ordered him. Naruto stopped before he could grab the herbs as Ino walked besides him and studied the herbs before them. "This is too easy. Master said that there were others seeking these herbs and they didn't come back to their home villages, so how come there are no resistances?"

Naruto shrugged and grinned. "Maybe they're scare when they saw the two of us." Before Ino could snort at his answer, Naruto grabbed one of the herbs.

Naruto and Ino were flung back and painfully hit the wall. They slid down onto the ground with a thud. Before them the green chakra formed into a green mist and the mist resembled a creature. The creature has claws of a tiger, wings of a bat and a body of a snake. Its' head have curved horns and its' eyes are glowing orbs. In its' claws was a giant battle axe that no human could lift.

Ino stared at the creature in front of them. She had read it in many books of Mythology and Myths and her mother used to tell her stories of such creatures. She always assumed it was only a fairy-tale but now it was standing before her. The demon glared at Ino and Naruto.

"Who dares?" its' hissed as its' snake body slithered threatening towards them. "Who dares intrude into the domain of Nakamika, personal bodyguard of the King of Demons and the Guardian of Rusma, herbs of the Netherworld?"

"N-netherworld?" stammered Ino. So that's why other ninjas had failed to retrieved mere herbs, they were ignorant of the Guardian of Rusma and that ignorance will be the end of them.

Nakamika chuckled. "Rash mortals, do you think that this herb belongs to your pathetic world? Such ignorance! It was planted by the God of Death so he can receive human souls when humans tried to get their hands on Rusma!" The demon ran a claw along the smooth edge of the demonic axe. "I've sent many humans to the Netherworld and you two will not be the last!"

"Please", Ino pleaded as she saw Naruto trying to recover. "We meant no harm! We only want Rusma so to cure people. We have heard about its' healing powers! We only need a stem or two!"

"It's true that it can cure all sickness", Nakamika laughed. "But do you believe that I'll give it to you for free? You'll will not past here alive!"

The demon's size and tail belied its' agility. It was already in front of them when Naruto recovered. They barely dodged as the demon swung his giant axe to the ground. Fortunately, Nakamika drove his axe too deep to the ground that he struggled to take it out of the ground. This gave Ino and Naruto a chance to head towards the herbs. Despites being attack by the herbs' powers, Naruto just grabbed it without thinking and threw it to Ino who packed it in her rucksack.

Nakamika roared as the herbs he was entrusted to protect were in intruders' hands. With a grunt, he pulled out his axe and swung it at Naruto and Ino. Naruto and Ino have to duck to avoid having their heads chop off. Now Nakamika was blocking their exit.

"Die", he growled as he lunged at them. Naruto threw his Kunai Knife at the incoming demon. Nakamika just deflected it with his axe. He made a tsking sound.

"Do you think that toy will stop me?" he sneered.

Ino was surprised to see Naruto grinning. "No, but they will.'

Nakamika frowned and turned around. He suddenly felt pain in his abdomen as two of Naruto's Doppelgangers unleashed Rasengan onto the demon. Nakamika roared in pain as he flew backwards. Naruto and Ino dodged as the demon crashed into the wall. He slid down and groaned in pain.

"Run!" cried Naruto as he pulled Ino by the wrist and sprinted towards the exit.

"When did you summoned your Doppelgangers?" panted Ino

"When he was distracted, I did the Art of Doppelgangers and they used the Art of Transformation to hide from that demon before striking." Naruto smiled. "That shows that freak of nature not to underestimate mortals!"

"Brilliant", Ino smiled. "But did you kill it?"

A roar echoed from the cave. Naruto and Ino slowed down to looked behind and then ran faster when they saw Nakamika slithering towards them with amazing speed; anger naked on his face. There was a big hole in his stomach; showing the intestines and other demonic organs.

"I think I take that as a no." muttered Ino.

No matter how fast or how cunning they're, Nakamika was always behind them shouting curses and threats. They ran through bamboo forests and rocky plateaus but Nakamika slithered through them with ease as if he was born on this very mountain.

"Damn", Naruto panted. "Change tactics! We need to split up!"

"What?" Ino stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"I'll distract and lead him further from you while you head back to Konoha and get help!"

"Naruto, I…"

"GO!"

He pushed her to his left side while he continued to his right. Ino continued running but stopped when she realized Nakamika wasn't chasing her anymore. He was after Naruto even though she has Rusma.

"Naruto…" Ino murmured as she was afraid of what will happen to Naruto if Nakamika caught him. She doesn't want to think about it. Naruto told her to head back to the village and ask for help. Tsunade probably berate her for abandoning Naruto even though she has brought back the herbs.

With a deep breath, she knew what to do. She found a large hole and stuck sharp bamboo poles into the ground inside the hole. She pasted letter bombs at the opening of the hole and covered it with leaves. Satisfied that the hole is wide enough for four ox, she ran back to find Naruto. It wasn't difficult for her. Naruto burst out from a bush and ran straight at her. Following at his heels was Nakamika slithering fast and holding his axe above his head ready to strike.

"I thought I told you to…"

Ino didn't reply and just grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him to make him run faster.

"I decided to come back!" answered Ino as they ran. "Do you have letter bombs?"

Naruto stared at her and then nodded.

"I want you to wrapped one kunai-knife with letter-bomb and when I tell you to jump, jump as far as you can!"

Naruto looked puzzled. "But…"

"Just do it!" snapped Ino.

Naruto opened his bag and wrapped one kunai-knife with a letter-bomb. Nodding that he completed the task, Ino turned her head to see than the demon was only a few meters away from them.

"Okay…" Ino said as she studied the ground. When she recognized a specific landmark, she shouted, "Jump!"

Both Naruto and Ino jumped as far as they could. Nakamika who have no legs slithered onto Ino's' trap and fell into the hole. Ino and Naruto stopped running and turned to face the trap. They heard the demon screaming in pain and shouting curses alien to Naruto and Ino.

"Throw the knife now!"

Naruto, who glimpsed at the other letter-bombs neared the opening, threw it at one of the letter-bombs and the hole exploded. When the dust and smoke cleared, the hole was covered with earth and there was complete silence.

"Is he dead?" asked Naruto staring at Ino with admiration.

"Well…Being a demon and such, I don't think it will make a difference. But dead or alive, I say we get out of here. This trap probably buys us some time."

Naruto nodded and grinned at Ino, "Great thinking."

Ino smiled but only said, "Save the compliments when we're back in the village."

*

"So this is it?" Tsunade said as she studied Rusma.

Naruto and Ino were back in the comfort Tsunade's office overlooking the village. It was already evening when Naruto and Ino reached the village and entered the Hokage's tower. Haruno Sakura, Head Researcher of the Konoha Medical Department was in the office discussing about new medicines when Naruto and Ino came into the room.

For the next ten minutes, Naruto and Ino told Tsunade and Sakura about their mission; the cave littered with humans' bones, the power of Rusma, the demon guardian and its' defeat. Sakura gasped at the story while Tsunade looked at the herbs.

"So many lives lost", Tsunade said softly.

"Master", Ino said urgently. "I believe that if we keep the herbs with us, the demon will come to this village and destroy everything to get these herbs back."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "A demon entrusted to guard an area or treasures will not leave their assigned domain due to the barrier created by their Masters. It's meant to prevent demons from abandoning their duties."

"And now the herbs are stolen…" Naruto said slowly.

"The demon guarding it will return to the Netherworld to face punishment from the King of Demons." Sakura answered Naruto's incomplete question.

Ino gave a shudder; what kind of punishment do they give out in hell? Naruto touched Ino's shoulders gently. He was rewarded with a smile on Ino's face and a jealous stare from Sakura. Tsunade stood up with a smile on her face.

"I knew you two could do it", Tsunade congratulated them. We will begin experiment on Rusma and see if its' medical properties are true according to the Legends. Your fees will be double for not only bringing back the herbs but also ridding the world of demons. Here", Tsunade pulled out two envelopes from her drawers. "Each of you will receive 5000 Ryo for your hard work."

"Master", Ino took the packet with delight. "Thank you!"

Thanks Granny!" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura shot him a disapproval look.

"Report back here tomorrow for your next mission." Tsunade said dismissed them.

Naruto, Ino and Sakura walked out of the Office. When the door was closed, Sakura turned to her best friend and her Ex-teammate and said, "Good job the both of you."

Then she walked towards the other side, heading towards the Hospital. Naruto and Ino walked out of the Tower.

"Sorry Naruto", Ino said apologetically. "I know you want to take me to that new restaurant you were talking about but a fight with a demon, I feel a bit fatigue."

If Naruto was disappointed, he did not show it. "I understand. I feel the same way too", he admitted, "Maybe another time."

Ino gave a tired, but sincere, smile and pecked him on the cheek before heading back home. She got a lot to tell to her dad about today's event and when Sakura's eyes betrayed her jealousy, a small victory flared up in her body.


End file.
